


Shattered Soul, Shattered World

by E_den



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, Death, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Violence, Trust Issues, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_den/pseuds/E_den
Summary: This is an original work that I really hope to complete one day and it is my 3rd time making this! Given I am not a splendid writer, I hope those who choose to give this fic a shot and read it will enjoy it through and through, thank you so much!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I really hope to complete one day and it is my 3rd time making this! Given I am not a splendid writer, I hope those who choose to give this fic a shot and read it will enjoy it through and through, thank you so much!

A cruel fate that befell one, a future of self-isolation and abandonment that went against one's will, and they're now forced to live in such a way for as long as they live. Countless people drive by without a second thought nor care, and others walk past, pretending as if they don't see a thing, it's the way this world works. 

Those who cry to themselves, wishing help from others receive no sympathy nor attention. Those unfortunate enough to fall into this cold, desolate world walked upon by many, have their faith in others broken and receive no support by everyday humans...it's what makes this world the way it is. 

This is the story about a boy, a being, one who has to accept the cold truth that nobody will care how many tears he shed, nor how much pain he is in. This boy's name is Mikey, one who has lost the majority of his memories, and the only thing he can seem to remember was an unfortunate childhood that led him to where he is today and will continue to remember no matter how hard he tries.

Mikey was raised by loving and caring parents, and walked alongside man, acting and feeling as though he was equal, but that feeling left him ultimately. An unfavorable and inhumane event caused him to realize just how different he was from those he grew up with, and since then, he bore a deep hatred for himself. 

One of Mikeys most significant memories consists of his time at elementary school. 

It all started in the school courtyard in Mikey's elementary school. He never liked anyone, and his shyness drove away others as well as himself, so he sat on a bench to avoid others around him. Not that anybody associated with him anyway. Until..."Hey!" one of the kids approached Mikey with a broad smile. Mikey himself was hesitant towards his feelings since a student approached him, "Mikey, right?" the child before him asked, to which Mikey gave him a reluctant nod. He wasn't sure what the kid wanted but hoped he'd get his answers soon. 

"I'm Atsushi! A group of my friends over there want you to join us, would you like to?" The kid held out his hand. Mikey looked at his hand, then his face that still held the same smile, the 'group of friends' he mentioned looked over to him and waved. As uncertain as he was, Mikey took Atsushis' hand and nodded, to which the boys smile only grew wider. "Sweet! I was hoping you would say yes, come on!" Atsushi firmly grasped Mikey's hand and lifted him off the bench, still holding his hand as both went over to the boy's group of friends.

Once they both reached the group that consisted of two boys, Mikey awaited an explanation of what was going on or why he called him over, little did he know, he was getting neither of those things. Atsushi's two friends surrounded Mikey, one in the back while the other stayed in front, both with smiles that swiftly turned to something else. "What are you doing?!" Mikey asked as the one behind him placed his arms under Mikey's shoulders, putting him in a lock. 

Mikey struggled to get out of the boy's grasp but had no luck whatsoever. "Y'know, everyone's been thinking it. You're weird, and even looking at you, anybody would call you a freak!" Mikey wasn't understanding a single thing Atsushi was saying, all he could think of is the pain erupting in his shoulders. "Please, let me go!" Mikey's futile attempt of escape was briefly interrupted, "What are you? A robot? You never show any emotions, and you close yourself off from everyone else, do you think you're that self-important or something?" asked Atsushi as his face neared that of the child in pain. "Who cares what you're reasons are, at least it makes you an easy target!" the same smile returned to Atsushi's face, this time in a completely different light. 

A swift punch to Mikey's mid-region caused him to gag, and a few more blows allowed Atsushi's friend to let go as Mikey doubled over in pain. "It would be nice if you cried right now!" Atsushi laughed in a passive-aggressive manner, kicking the boy at his feet, "Look, I'm not asking, I'm telling you, I want to see you CRY!" his abuse continued, as tears quickly started trailing down Mikey's face. 

Despite Mikey's current abuse, and his tears, he wasn't surprised. It was how the world worked. Those who believe they are stronger prey on those who deem weak and direct their anger onto those who least deserve it without a clear set in mind as to why. Predators needn't a reason to bully, and only prey on others for the sole satisfaction they receive from it, for if this world existed without such people, it wouldn't be the terrible place it currently is. Destiny or not, everyone is forced to accept the world for what it is. 

"Stop...please." Mikey managed to choke out, but it was far from enough. Atsushi picked the boy up by his hair, "This is pathetic, you're even uglier when you cry." he said, pushing Mikey into a puddle of mud near them. "Agh! Ow, my eyes!" Mikey screamed out as dirt sunk into his eyes, mixed in with his tears. Soon one set of kicks turned into three kicks attacking his back and both of his sides. Mikey gritted his teeth, "I'm telling you...to STOP!!" Mikey's screams echoed throughout the courtyard until his lungs ran soon had enough and ran out of breath. It was then that Mikey felt nauseated. 

It wasn't long until the screams of many were heard, but they were far from regular screams, these were screams of panic. 

Once Mikey's nauseated state ceased, he slowly opened his eyes which were blurry at first, but quickly became evident. 

Mikey found himself standing in the center of three bodies that surrounded him. Blood began pooling in, making its way underneath his shoe. Once Mikey was able to process what was happening, his eyes widened in shock, lifting his foot as a drop of blood found its way back into the pool beneath him, "I-I didn't mean...I-" he whispered to himself as he gazed at his surroundings, those around showed looks of fear on their faces, this time the panicking sounds of many children filled the courtyard, words like "monster" and other variations broke out as well. 

Soon more tears and nausea that subsided returned worse than before. Mikey's vision once again became blurry with tears as his legs shook and gave him, causing him to land in the pool before him, completely knocked out. 

Mikey remembered the terrible events that occurred that day. No matter how hard he tried, the events that caused him to realize 'inhumane' about him would always surface, although his appearance would fool others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the last time I do this, but again I want to thank you for checking this fic out, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the read!

Mikey found himself walking on an empty, endless sidewalk puddled deeply by the heavy rain. Not a sound, nor a single person in sight, it was always like this, just him and his thoughts, it was all Mikey had going for him. For all Mikey knew, he was wandering to places unknown without a clue of where he would end up next. It was always like this. 

Mikey's mind roamed, as thoughts about his childhood, the only thing he could think about, invaded his head. "The memories you try so hard to forget always come back to haunt you." He would repeat to himself, and those words spoke revelations. Each memory that trailed back to him was another symbolic piece of his soul torn.

While Mikey's attempts remained, he realized that there was no use fighting the feeling of pain that he and others brought upon himself; succumbing to the atmosphere as he kept walking. "Useless," "Abusive," "Trash," Mikey muttered to himself, not thinking about if his words we're describing himself, or somebody else. "H....o!" "Ey..." A distant voice bellowed, although Mikey's pace followed through without a second thought. "D..ud.! St...!" the voice attempted to call out once again but had no luck. 

Mikey's feet stopped when a hand grabbed him by the arm, forcing him back, his eyes stayed glued to the ground until the load, roaring sound of a train made him jump and utterly dominated his thoughts, leaving the reality of the world in his view. Once Mikey finished regaining his balance, he looked up to see a young-looking man, who was nearly on his knees, regaining his breath. "What... the hell!" the man spoke between breaths, "You have a death wish?! You nearly walked in front of the train!" Mikey looked at the man then turned to spot at the train that was still making its way past. 

A few seconds passed, and the man stood up. They both gazed into the eyes of each other, which quickly turned into something awkward, "Wh-What is it? You're staring..." the man said, which in truth, Mikey was staring as his mouth hung slightly agape. He then realized that the man was still holding onto his arm and quickly shoved him off, "What are you doing?" Mikey asked, to which the man before him made a peculiar expression, "I should be the one asking YOU that! Were you thinking at all?" Mikey brushed his arm and thought about his question, "And a 'thank you' would've been nice too," the man muttered under his breath, low enough so Mikey couldn't hear, "I didn't..." Mikey cut off his sentence, for he didn't know how he should answer. 

Mikey racked his brain for an answer but figured that he didn't have to explain anything to a man he met just minutes ago, so, with that, Mikey turned his back without a second word and began walking off. "Hey!" the man's voice rose angrily as he quickly caught up and grabbed him by the arm once more, "Wh- let go!" "You aren't hurt?" he interrupted. The man's voice showed no signs of anger as his voice gave off. Mikey looked at the man's eyes and wondered why such a question would pop up; such a thing completely threw him off; Mikey slowly shook his head in confusion. 

"Alright, good!" he exclaimed, putting on a small but surefire smile and letting go of Mikey's arm once again. The mysterious man walked a few ways behind himself to pick up an umbrella and walked back over to Mikey, "You're soaked," he started, looking Mikey from his shoulders down. "Here, you probably need this more than I do," the man handed Mikey his umbrella, hoping he'd take it, Mikey saw no harm in it, so he gently grabbed the umbrella out of his hands, leaving the man in the downpour. 

After the generous offer, Mikey created more of a distance between the two, as raging thoughts roamed his mind once more. He remembered the terrible people of his past clearly, the man could've been someone untrustworthy. "Are you alright?" the man asked and received no answer; instead the slight sound of Mikey's stomach was heard, which made Gray eye the boy along with his clothes, "If you're hungry, would you like to come over to my place? My brother is a great cook; we can have him make you something," the man offered. A red flag went off in Mikey's head from the man's offer as he turned and scoffed, "I don't need your pity." Mikey handed the umbrella back and walked off, slowly leaving the man alone. "It's not pity. I'm just trying to help!" he yelled after Mikey, "I apologize for assuming, but looking at your clothes, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" it was more of a sincere question. Mikey's clothes were extremely tattered and would've smelt horrid if the rain hadn't covered the smell, "Plus, the weather is getting worst, and we can put your clothes to dry, instead of leaving you with a high chance of getting sick." the man made a good point. His offer was very whole-hearted, it made Mikey stop and think.

The man walked up behind Mikey, and held the umbrella over the two of them, "I understand if you don't want my help because something is bothering you," Mikey's eyes slightly widened as he turned, "How did you-" Mikey stopped and returned his gaze to the ground without another sound. The man rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "I can tell something has been troubling you; apparently, it was unsettling enough to get you killed nearly." he was right. Even Mikey's current behavior led him to believe that something was troubling the boy, "Know, I am trying here. You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, though the least I could do is treat you to a meal and some dry clothes." the man's offers were beginning to sound more sincere by the second, which made it harder for Mikey's thought process.

Unlike those in Mikey's past, the man before him displayed no ill intentions. "What do ya' say?" the man questioned the boy. The question took Mikey a few minutes to think over, but he eventually gave the man a slight nod while keeping his gloomy demeanor about him. The man walked in a direction unknown, slowly enough for Mikey to follow under the umbrella. 

An awkward silence befell the two, until the man decided to speak up, "So uhh... what's you're name, or where are you from?" his questions greatly disturbed Mikey to an extent, the last thing the boy expected was to engage in a conversation about himself. "Sorry, you probably feel a bit uncomfortable with that topic." the man didn't realize the true extent of discomfort Mikey was under. "I can start if you don't want to. My name's Gray. I live with my two brothers just a few ways ahead!" the man named Gray introduced. 

Mikey remained silent despite Gray's introduction. The two made small glances back and forth at each other during their walk, "What is there something wrong?" Gray questioned the boy next to him. Mikey continued his fixated gaze towards the ground and spoke softly, "You're...not what I expected," "What were you expecting?" Gray responded, which made Mikey fidget in place. Ever since Mikey could remember, all he could expect from others was betrayal or a sense of not caring, which caused him to have extreme trust issues throughout his life. "Nevermind..." Mikey responded plainly.

A few moments of walking and more awkward silence, and they reached Gray's house, "Here we are!" he exclaimed. The house was substantial and lavish and looked as though it was a shrine instead of an actual home. "The weather is going to get worse, and it's better for us inside," Gray said as he hurried up to his front door while Mikey stayed in place. Mikey fiddled with his fingers, refusing to make eye contact with the man who was now looking back at him, "You're willing to let me in your house? What about the others?" Mikey asked, "You don't have to worry about that. We get visitors all the time!" Gray once again exclaimed, motioning for Mikey to come inside. 

Mikey slowly and hesitantly walked over to Gray's side, and he was uncertain on how to feel about his current situation regarding the man, but if Gray was genuinely serious about his offer, that made Mikey feel a smidge grateful to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey slowly and hesitantly walked over to Gray's side, and he was uncertain on how to feel about his current situation regarding the man, but if Gray was genuinely serious about his offer, that made Mikey feel a smidge grateful to him.

But then it hit him. Grateful. There was absolutely no reason that he should be thankful to someone like him. Mikey stopped and took a step back. They had only met a couple of minutes ago, what if this was all a ploy. The man named Gray stopped at the door and turned around, "What's wrong?" he asked. Mikey's eyes again affixed to the ground, "I can't do this...this is wrong..." the boy murmured, so low that Gray couldn't pick up what he said. "What?" Gray questioned once more. Mikey balled his fist little by little, "I said...this is wrong!" his voice rose unspeakably, "What do you mean?" Mikey backed up even more, "You're sketchy, I can't trust you." Mikey explained vaguely, which in return hurt Gray a little. 

Gray's recent kindness only put Mikey on edge. His last exposure to such understanding landed him in his current situation, and he cursed himself for even being slightly intrigued by Gray, let alone go along with him, he couldn't have something worse happen to him. "I understand that you can't trust me...but sketchy?" Gray felt insulted by his vague words, "All I did was show you kindness since we met! What do you mean sketchy?" Gray snapped back, "Kindness? I don't remember asking you to do anything 'nice' for me!" Mikey emphasized his phrase as Gray squinted at his comment.

It was in a matter of seconds that both voices continued to rise above the other, not even the roaring sound of the rain could rival their voices. "Are you serious!? What the hell is your problem! I saved you moments ago, did you forget that!?" Gray bellowed furiously, to which the boy before him scoffed. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard a single 'thank you' since we met, and you're awfully rude to someone who helped save your life!" Their bickering caused Mikey to grit his teeth as his eyes slowly began to well up, though no tears fell, "I get it, okay! I don't need you to rub the fact that you saved me in my face!" Mikey started, "I just wanted to be left alone...I-" he cut himself off. The boy decided he didn't need to explain himself any further, "Wait I...I didn't mean to-" Gray's sentence was merely interrupted as the door behind him slid open, "What is all this yelling?" another voice emerged from behind it.

It was the voice of a boy who looked slightly younger than Gray. Mikey recalled the man saying he lived with his two siblings, but the younger next to him had blue hair that contrasted to Gray's brown for being brothers. The boy looked at Mikey, then his clothes, "A visitor? Are you guys arguing?" the bluenette asked and earned a hefty sigh from Gray, "No, Sugou...we weren't," Gray's tone was soft and mellow. "I invited him over for dinner," he eyed Mikey, "It's up to him if he wants to come in or not." Sugou looked at his brother, then back at Mikey, "The weather doesn't show any signs of letting up...in fact, I think it might get worse." said Sugou, "You should come inside, our older brother Takumi is in the middle of making dinner!" Sugou offered.

Sugou's voice sounded peppy compared to Gray's. He seemed sincere, though that didn't reassure Mikey one bit, "Actually I'm-" Mikey started when the unsettling growl from his stomach erupted. "I heard that, come on inside and we'll treat you!" Sugou trotted forward to grab Mikey's hand gently, then lead him inside their house. "Takumi, we've got a visitor!" Sugou chuckled as he called out to the oldest sibling. The man named Takumi didn't seem to pay any mind to what Sugou said, instead he gave him a slight wave as a response. 

Mikey didn't realize just how soaked he indeed was until he entered their household. His clothes instantly began making large puddles beneath him; he immediately felt like he was a burden, "Don't worry about it; I'll grab a mop," Gray said, keeping his mellow tone from earlier as Sugou went to set the table. Mikey then stood atop a rug in the doorway to avoid getting the floor wet, which left him to admire his current surroundings. The scent of fresh cooking valiantly filled the air, which somewhat eased Mikey's tenseness. 

It was true that Gray informed Mikey that he was living with two others, but what caught Mikey off guard was the sight of a third unfamiliar person emerging from the hallway. Mikey looked at the boy who stopped in place and began looking back, 'Another visitor?' the boy thought. The boy had silver-like hair and wore a shocked yet furious expression that confused Mikey the more he stared. Sugou returned to the drenched boy, making him snap out of his staring session, "My brother said dinner is almost ready! You can leave your shoes by the door and join us!" Even with Mikey's demeaning attitude, Sugou's ecstatic nature didn't falter. 

The two made their way towards the dinner table, taking seats that were right across one another. "Hey, guys! Dinner!" The eldest brother beckoned the others, as the white-haired boy made his way to the table first, eyeing Mikey as he sat next to Sugou, and Gray cleaning up a large pool of water before joining them.

After they all settled down at the table, they all began enveloping in their meals with an awkward silence, and Mikey couldn't help but blame himself for it. "So," Takumi spoke up, "I don't believe I got your name." said the eldest of the bunch. The boy was very hesitant to answer but saw no harm in doing so, "M-Mikey..." the boy replied, "It's nice to meet you!" He said with a small smile forming on his face. "What brings you here?" Takumi asked yet another question. Mikey quickly eyed Gray, then turned his attention to his plate, "I was...invited...by Gray," Mikey's voice becoming more shallow. Takumi probably assumed Gray brought over a friend for tonight, which was almost normal for them. "What school do you go to, Mikey?" this time, it was Sugou. It was question after question that made Mikey more and more anxious, "Mikey just got here, he doesn't need to be showered with questions," Gray spoke up. Mikey slightly turned to look at him, as Gray focused on his food.

Mikey found Takumi's food outstandingly good. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal, and this caused him to finish his meal early, as did Gray. "Thank you for the meal, Takumi," Gray spoke, rising from his chair, and over to the sink to place his plate. "Thank you as well," Mikey thanked before getting up and doing the same, inevitably running into Gray who looked in his direction, "Can you meet me in my room, I have something to give you." he said as he walked off in the course of what one can assume would be his room. 

The boy's thoughts were left to roam as they will, 'What does he want to give me?' he thought as he made his way past the others and to Gray's room. "Hey," Gray called. Mikey directed his attention to the taller man in front of him, "I have some dry clothes for you; you can change into those so we could wash and dry your clothes." "Th-Thanks" he thanked, hesitantly taking the clothes and towel. Mikey realized the uselessness in arguing, so he went along with it. "You can use the shower first, after being out in the rain, you'll get sick." Gray offered and directed the younger towards their bathroom. 

As Mikey went outside, he was surprised to find that everyone had already finished eating and gone to their separate rooms and headed towards the bathroom. He scanned himself in the mirror. Mikey wore a large coat with the hood, a stained white shirt, and an orange scarf that rivaled his hair, each all tattered to an extent. He removed his torn clothes and slowly placed them in a hamper next to the sink as he ran the shower. Steam soon filled the air making the atmosphere moist, as shower thoughts about Gray and Atsushi formed in his mind. Ever since the incident regarding Mikey's childhood, the boy has had significant trust issues with everyone around him, who wouldn't. 

The kindness the Gray showed him was similar to that of Atsushi. Their smile. The way they talked. It all seemed too identical. Once Mikey set himself out for being alone, he swore to himself that he couldn't trust anybody but himself for as long as he lived, but what stuck in his mind was 'Why was Gray so different?'. Mikey went along with Gray's kind gestures, so why would he do all of this and wait so long to betray Mikey in the end. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Once Mikey stopped thinking about his past, he exited the shower and slowly placed on his new set of clothes as a fresh new feeling washed over him, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Exiting the bathroom, he was unsure of what to do. Many thoughts accumulated in his head, making him confused as it was slowly causing his anxiety to spike, so he walked over to the dining table to be alone with his thoughts. 

Gray began compiling his clothes and towel, ready to head out into the shower when he found Mikey by his lonesome. "What are you doing out here?" Gray questioned, as Mikey lifted his head and slowly turned in his direction, "Just leave me alone...please" His voice trembled lightly, placing his head back down. Gray figured there must have been something wrong, "You don't have to stay out here. You can sit in my room if you'd like." Gray again offered as he left Mikey alone and made his way to the bathroom.

Once Gray was gone, Mikey slowly rose from his chair. His mind and thoughts were too chaotic, clashing, and contradicting one another that he was completely unsure of what he should do, so he took up Gray's offer and headed towards his room. He sat on his bed as the uneasy silence from earlier filled the room, allowing his thoughts to roam free once more. 

It wasn't long until Gray finished his shower and encountered Mikey sitting on his bed. With the two of them in the room, the silent atmosphere turned into something more awkward, until Gray decided to speak, "Say...Mikey-" he started, as Mikey looked up at him, "Would you consider spending the night here?" that question caught Mikey off guard, "You can't be serious," Mikey stood from the bed, "What makes you think I would want to stay here?" Mikey snarked as his eyebrows furrowed.

It was dark, and it was the time of night where raising your voice wouldn't be a good idea. Mikey thought about leaving after he finished eating, but to him, too many things happened at once for him to go through with it. "I am serious. Think about it. It would make no sense for you to go back out to risk getting sick after you showered," Gray explained, "Plus, your clothes still need to be washed. It's cool if you don't want to stay here, but the weather isn't getting better, it's smarter if you stay," he had a point. The boy couldn't leave as soon as he expected, plus, it would also be rude. 

Mikey scoffed and avoided eye contact, "Fine..." he replied, which earned the slightest smile from the brunette before him, "Thanks." was all he said in return. "You can take my room if you want to. I'll sleep outside." Gray offered as he turned and headed for the door. Mikey wasn't sure what it was, but he felt different from hearing Gray's offer, "No...don't give up your room for a stranger like me...I-" Mikey paused. A lot coursed through his mind, "Hey, it's cool. Take the bed. I got the couch," Gray encouraged, which also reassured Mikey as well. 

"Also," Gray started yet another sentence. "I know we didn't start off great...and I want to apologize for how I acted earlier." He was apologizing, this surprised Mikey, "I know you have your reasons for not trusting me, and that's alright, I understand how you're feel- No...I respect your feelings. Just know that I am trying my best here." Gray gave a faint smile that disappeared as he grabbed his doorknob, "And on an unrelated note. I like your hair." Gray finished and exited the room, leaving Mikey in the basking silence once again. Mikey realized that this was indeed the first time Gray caught sight of his hair, the boy touched his wet hair lightly, 'he likes it...' he thought.

Mikey sighed as he turned to the bed and saw a shelf next to it that he hadn't noticed before. Atop the stand was a frame. Mikey walked to inspect it closer. It appeared to be a family photo. Takumi was placed at the top, with Gray in the middle, while the other two were at the bottom. They all seemed much younger and very happy. They all had bright smiles on their faces, and staring at the photo caused a wave of nostalgic emotions to wash over Mikey, "They're happy..." Mikey murmured as he yawned, setting the frame down and hesitantly climbing into Gray's bed. In doing so, more thoughts about Gray appeared in his mind, his concern for the boy was what bothered Mikey the most. Gray's kindness has yet to show any signs of betrayal, and Mikey had no clue on how to feel about it. It was then that all Mikey could think about for the rest of the night was how he should've apologized back to Gray.


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell before Mikey knew it. The sun slowly rose; the rays of sunshine washing over Mikey as he struggled to open his eyes. The ginger slowly awoke in the blissful sounds of light rain steadily ceasing. He rose, yawning and rubbing the crust from his eyes. 

Mikey couldn't remember the last time he's had a decent sleep. For vast years, Mikey hadn't had standard necessities for human survival, at least not for the majority of his miserable life. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was. His surroundings appeared foreign. Mikey gave a glance around the room, slowly realizing where he was, and the events that previously happened. 

"I'm still here," the boy spoke in a low tone, "I followed a stranger to his house...I can't believe this..." Mikey placed his hand on his head as he cursed himself. The fact that he was here went against all the boundaries he set for himself. 'I'm not...trusting a-' Mikey's thoughts were cut off by the quick sound of Gray's alarm clock beside him. "7:00 AM," it read. 

Mikey didn't think about moving; instead, he brought his legs to his chest, burying his head to ponder. 

He looked pathetic, and that was exactly how he felt. Mikey felt nothing but hate from others as well as himself, and having a sudden change of pace was too much for him to handle. 

Meanwhile, the curtains in the living room couldn't block the sun's rays from seeping through, hitting Gray's eyes just like the others. He placed his hand on his head as he opened his eyes, sighing to himself as he forced his legs over the sides of the couch.

Today was a school day for Gray and his younger brother Sugou, but the only thing on the brunette's mind was yesterday's events. Mikey was still in Gray's room, and the other wasn't ready to encounter him, but he knew he had to.

Gray got up and headed towards his younger brother's room, knocking on his door, "Sugou, it's time to get up, bro," Gray announced with a great sense of grogginess in his voice it was enough to wake up the younger. Afterward, Gray gradually strode to his room, treading what was about to unfold with each step. Seconds later, he reached his room. Gray gave himself a preppy sigh before slowly opening the door, seeing the ginger awake, with his head placed in his arms. Mikey heard the slight sound of the door opening, but his mellow position stayed. 

"Good morning," said Gray huskily, his voice shaking ever so slightly, to which he received no response from the other, he then rubbed the back of his head, thinking of what to say to bypass the awkward tension.

There was nothing Gray could say or do to help the situation. Knowing this, he sighed to himself as he walked towards his closet for his school uniform. 'Should I keep trying to say something?' Gray thought, 'Of course he's still skeptical of me but-' he cocked his head to look at the boy now behind him, still in his fetal position.

Gray quickly looked down, grabbed his clothes, exiting his room and into the bathroom without another word. Putting on his clothes, he realized that there was no possible thing he could've done to ease the stranger in his room, 'Maybe I should just give him his space...' Gray thought once more before exiting the bathroom dressed. 

Gray looked at his younger brother, Sugou, who happened to be walking by. "How is he?" not even a 'hello,' Sugou got straight to the point. He saw the expression his older sibling was wearing. His brows furrowed, showing a mixture of both confusion and worry, "How's...who doing? Mikey?" Gray questioned as Sugou nodded. "I..." he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know," the older replied, "He'll be fine, we should worry about getting to school," Gray wasn't too sure about that, but he wanted to reassure his brother. 

Sugou gave a small puff, knowing that the situation was both a tough and problematic one, but took his brother's word. They both walked towards the house door, but before exiting, Gray believed he should let Mikey know his whereabouts before all else.

"Hey uh...I'll be gone.... for school... I uh-" he paused, not knowing what else to say. Mikey remained almost lifeless in his position, "I just wanted to let you know," that was all Gray told before leaving the room and the house with Sugou. 

Mikey heard the subtle shut of the door, and although his head remained in his arms, he was surprised. 'He left...this is the only chance I have,' He thought before taking action. Mikey knew he couldn't stay with this family any longer; it caused too much anger and confusion to build inside him. 

The boy rose from Gray's bed and entered the hallway, checking which doors he could before finding the laundry room that held his clothes. He found his old, rugged, hooded coat, his pants, and his orange scarf. Although they smelled decent, it didn't cover the fact that they were torn down, with gaping holes that filled every space it could, and even though it did, it was Mikey's, it was his for the majority of his life, and he was perfectly fine wearing them again. 

Mikey quickly removed his borrowed clothes and placed on his old ones, putting the others in the hamper in the bathroom. It wasn't until he left the bathroom, that he felt a strange presence. He looked across the hallway, seeing the same snowy-haired boy from the night before. The boy gave him a disgusted look, eyeing him from the ground up. Mikey glanced back at the boy before deciding to take his leave.

As Mikey left, he embraced the freshness of the outside breeze, and the light smell of rain still lingering as it covered the ground. Closing the door behind him and leaving their front lawn, he again began his seemingly endless journey, but it was normal for him. 

For as long as Mikey could remember, the streets were all he's ever known. Living in a home with siblings, good food, and no worries all felt foreign to the ginger, it was treading unwanted territory, and he didn't want that. Mikey knew how dangerous it was for him to wish for that kind of life; the right thing to do was to stick alone. 

He'd pass about ten to twenty people, all giving him weird looks as he walked by, eyeing him from the ground up, and keeping their children away from him. Mikey saw it as good, and he didn't want to be near anybody, especially not the brunette from yesterday. 

Once Mikey decided he walked far enough away, he sat down on a local bench that was available for him, collecting his thoughts like he always did. Meanwhile, Gray spent his time doing the same. His seat was close to the window for him to look out of, and if he wasn't doing that, he was looking at his pencil. Gray's mind was elsewhere, thinking about the stranger he met yesterday. The thought of what could've happened to him if Gray wasn't there etched itself into his memory.

Gray rubbed his eyes along with his temple, giving a hefty sigh in the process, "Glad to see you're paying attention," the teacher called from the front of the class. Gray looked up as the teacher looked directly at him, making it very clear that she was talking to him, "Sorry ma'am..." Gray's tone was solemn. The teacher's efforts were of no use, as the bell for the next class rang.

Gray tidied up his things slowly, "Got something on your mind?" A voice called from in front of him. Gray looked up to meet the sound and was greeted by his two friends, the only friends he had in the entire school. Gray let out another sigh with a, "No, not really," following afterward as he rubbed the back of his head. 

One of his friends was a male taller than Gray, while the other a girl. "Yea, I don't know who you think you're fooling, but it sure as hell ain't me," the man denied Gray's response, "You always rub the back of your head when you're worried about something." He was right, and Gray had a nasty habit of doing so. "So-" the boy cut his sentence short as he placed his hand on his desk, "Spill it," he meant it sincerely. 

"I-" Gray stopped, "I met this guy...yesterday," he continued. "I found him in the streets...about to walk in front of a train," his friends eyed each other then turned their attention back to the brunette who now looked nervous. "Suicidal much-" the man's sentence ended with a hard punch to the arm from the female next to him, "Did he mean to? Maybe he didn't notice." "How do you not notice a train coming? They put the railings down and everything" the two were cutting each other off, not giving Gray a chance to speak though he didn't mind. 

"He was deeply thinking about something...and when I went up to him..he looked sad." said Gray, "I think...he didn't have a home, so I was trying to help out...but he kept insisting he didn't want it," Gray looked more solemn than ever, now that he was saying it aloud. 

The girl walked over and hugged him from behind, "That is so like you, Gray. Always so kind-hearted when you don't need to be!" the hug made Gray feel a little better about the situation, but the thought still lingered. "Unfortunately, there's nothing else you could do about that bro," Gray looked up at the boy before him in a somewhat shock, "It's not wrong of you to try and help, but don't force it. You know how you get." It was a concern for the boy. 

The girl removed her arms from the brunette's neck, "Don't think about it too much," she said as the two headed off due to class changes. The two expressed their concern for Gray, but clearly, it had the opposite effect. Their words were going to settle in Gray's mind for as long as they could.

Gray got up and headed to his next class, the primary courses that consisted of basic subjects were a breeze for the day, but the class Gray was looking forward to was music. His two friends had the same class, and his immediate thought was to talk to them about it.

Once music came around, the first of the three was, of course, Gray, with the two pouring in with the rest of the students. "Hey, you two, can we talk?" Gray asked, stopping the two at the door, "We're all ears," the taller responded, waiting for Gray to continue, "I was thin-" "Hold up," not even a few words in and he was already being stopped by the two before him, "Is this about your friend?" the girl asked, to which Gray hesitantly nodded. She sighed, "You're impossible sometimes," Gray frowned. He thought maybe he was a little hard-headed about all of this, "Let's talk about this after school, okay?" she offered as both walked away without another word.

Although Gray felt relieved he got to talk about it, a part of him felt sorry that he might've bothered his friends to get just that. Regardless, he didn't have to worry about the subject until the end of the day. 

Music was one of the many things that remedied the brunette's mind. It was one of Gray's many passions that he's had for years, so it was easy for him to forget about the worrying discussion he'd wish to have once the time came. 

In the three's music class, Kait was in the Violin section, Gray, in the Cello section, with Isaru being one of the few Bass players in their class. All three enjoyed their time together regularly, but it was the joy of music that further deepened the connection towards each other, as cheesy as it sounds.

Music was Gray's favorite class. It always felt as though time quickened as if it were nothing, though that's always the case in passions in those who're invested in. Unlike Gray's primary class, he didn't share his secondary classes with his friends, which prolonged said class along with Gray's emotions. He felt so agitated that most people would say he was paranoid, but he wouldn't let himself get to that level.

Once his classes finished for the day, Gray's disposition slowly changed for the better. Afterward, he and his friends usually met up at the school's entrance, so that's where he headed for. Getting through the swarming crowd of other students, Gray caught sight of his friends.

"What are we gonna do?" "I dunno man! You're usually the one who seems to calm him down!" "Yeah...we know how he gets with serious topics. I just hope he'll be fine this time," Gray ran over to his friends to see the initially worried expressions they wore, change to what seemed reasonable. "Hey, you two!" Gray seemed cheerful; the other two thought his case was the cause. "Hey," the two answered simultaneously. The taller of the group waved his arm, "So what, did you want to talk about your friend more?" Gray thought for a moment, "Y-Yes, if that's fine, and I'm sorry if I annoyed you two earlier," Gray's sudden apology left the two eyeing each other, "It's alright, Gray, now what did you want to speak with us about?" The girl asked as Gray gathered all his thoughts.

"I already told you two about the train incident, but I wanted to ask for some advice..." Gray stated, "As I said before, he insisted he didn't need my help...but he seemed mad. He ended up staying the night at my place, but he refused to talk to me or accept my support no matter how small...even if I tried to start a small conversation, he kept avoiding me,"

The two didn't know what to say, but they knew they had to say something. "First off," the girl started, "Don't be hard on yourself for this, not everyone wants to start a friendly conversation right away. He might've been scared to talk," This was something Gray didn't consider, but the fact he didn't believe it made him sightly slump. "Look, dude, it's cool that you tried to help him, you're a nice guy for that," the male began to talk, "You should give him some time. Let him come to you when he's ready," Gray, taken aback that he received advice that was so simple to see, "I'll...take what you two said into more consideration, thank you," Gray said with his small casual smile forming on his lips.

"Let's get out of here now, I wanna get home," the male spoke as the other two complied. They all began walking home, the two walking together, chatting in front of Gray, as he stood behind them, his head drooping. Gray's head stood down as he thought about the last time he tried helping somebody besides Mikey, his face formed into a look of sorrow. "Gray!" His head suddenly rising towards the two, "You aren't still thinking about your-" "Nonono, I was thinking about something else!" Gray replied, his voice shaking unnoticeably quiet.

Gray threw away his sessions of thinking for now and began focusing on his friends and his environment. Amid his friends' chatter, it hit him. Within his peripheral appeared something very striking, leading Gray to turn his head to see a boy across the street. A ginger, in tattered clothing who sat on the bench for the bus stop. This, was all too familiar. "Can you guys go on without me, please" Gray spoke to his other two friends, keeping his eyes on the boy. "S-Sure. I guess we'll see you tomorrow," the girl spoke as the two questioned why he made the decision so suddenly. 

Gray waited to cross the street, when the boy looked up at him in a mixture of shock and disgust. He'd never thought he would see the brunette again, nor did he want to. The ginger immediately rose and began walking another direction. As stubborn as Gray was, he quickened his pace towards the boy, each striding faster than the last. 

"Mikey!" Gray slightly shouted. Mikey stopped in place and balled his fists; his face showed pure annoyance from the boy's voice. "What" Mikey replied abruptly, "I-" Gray's words ultimately left his mind, he rushed to the gingers side without anything in mind.

"I... understand if you want to leave," Gray paused. The one before him averted his attention to the ground beneath. His fists were slowly becoming released. 

Gray's friends warned him about his stubborn acts and personal reasonings, but something drove him to the boy, leaving him at a loss for words. "I figured I should give you some space, some of my friends told me that as well," Gray looked conflicted, but he could only imagine how the other felt behind his orange locks that swayed among the breeze between the two.

"Before that, I wanted to apologize," that alone somewhat piqued Mikey's curiosity. He finally turned to see the taller brunette looking into his eyes, wearing such a torn expression. "Dragging you into things because of how I felt... I shouldn't have done that." Mikey's feelings stirred inside his chest. He could sense the sincerity in Gray's words, but why would he care? Was there any reason he should care?

Gray kept his gaze in the shorter man, "I don't know how you feel right now, nor how you felt yesterday. As I said, I understand if you want to leave. I won't bother you anymore." Gray stated as he made sure the younger received his message loud and clear before he decided to part ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"I won't bother you anymore,"

Those were the words that rang in Mikey's head. The words that made him think.

The ginger was somehow; somewhat conflicted by his words, but that alone caused him confusion. Why did he have second thoughts about the brunette's words? He thought it might've been the experience he had in their home. Until then, Mikey forgot the pleasure of eating good food. He'd forgotten the comfort of a simple bed. Those were much better than starving and sleeping on the freezing, damp ground whenever there was a downpour.

"I'm guessing that's it," the ginger assumed, making the other stop in his tracks by the tone from his voice. "I figured you'd be more annoying to keep calling me back," Gray adapted his head to look back at Mikey. The boy's face was hard to make out; the mix of emotions made it difficult to grasp.

The brunettes gaze averted to the ground; his shoulders sank, "You kept telling me you wanted to be left alone... is that not what you want anymore?" Gray's inquiry struck in Mikey's head for a bit, "Yea, I do. Happy you finally get it," the slightest stutter in Gray's movement wasn't something that went unnoticed.

Seeing such a thing; Mikey pondered. His words were poison to the emotions of Gray and himself, was he always that condescending? Mikey noticed the consent in a lack of nerve the night he went along with the brunettes offer, so what made this moment so different?

Deep in his heart, Mikey slumped. Putting his trust in others was against his will. He figured his tension rose from the thought of Gray and Atsushi to be alike, but if they were, what was Gray stalling for in betraying him. The image in Mikey's mind made him go insane.

"What are you waiting for!?" the shorter blurted, catching the attention of others in the area. Gray turned his body, only to give Mikey a glimpse of confusion. "What are you waiting for if all you were going to do is throw me out!?" the other's eyes widened at yet another cry. "Th-throw you out? What are you talking about?" Gray had no intention to raise his voice at Mikey. There was a slight chance he'd be able to keep the conversation at a clear enough level, especially with those in the area.

"That's why I didn't want to go with you. That's why I left..." Tears started to well up in Mikey's eyes, but none fell. "I hate all humans, nor do I want them to ever be near me. I won't let others betray me again..." Mikey stated. Deep down, Gray knew the boy had trust issues the moment he called him sketchy. "Mikey... I have no idea what you're talking about, but I was never thinking about throwing you out." Gray's statement furthered Mikey's thoughts.

"I... it's true; I didn't know what to do after you stayed the night... but I would never think about betraying anybody." Gray was different than the others he'd seen. "Is that what drove your obsession with me?" Mikey mumbled, "I... wouldn't call it an 'obsession' per se," he moved his hands to the back of his head, much like Gray's friends mentioned he was known for doing. "When I saved you yesterday...I was worried. Though the thing that worried me the most... was your eyes," Gray's sentence sounded very questionable to Mikey, yet he was intrigued.

"Your eyes looked so... pale... so lifeless. It was like you were in a trance," Gray's care in the matter was visible. "If only you saw... you'd be concerned too. The fact that you looked about my age and being homeless, I don't think that's right. At all." the brunette had a point. Each point made was another blow to Mikey's heart. It stung; Just as the pain from long ago. It hurt him... but it was unknown to the boy why it felt different. 

"I-..." Mikey didn't know what to do nor say in this situation, his body froze and his hands and legs stiffened. He continued in place. This new yet intoxicating feeling welled up in Mikey's chest. Gray waited a moment, figuring the ginger before he wanted to speak his mind. Mikey's input was vital in their conversation, though there were moments Gray had to speak up for him to clear his mind.

"I can work something out between my brothers." Gray started, "You can stay another night. The least I can show you is proper hospitality... I'm not doing this out of pity." It was then that Mikey had nothing to say. All he could do is sit there and let Gray speak. "I'm not trying to be pushy... and I understand if I was like that up until now. I'm not going to push you into any of this if you don't want to." the brunettes sincerity was probably all Mikey needed. He might not have figured out what differed his feelings between Gray and Atsushi, but he couldn't think of the last time he's had good food, hot showers, and a place to stay. Did he want to give all of that up?

An awkward silence befell the two. Their conversation dragged on, but that mattered to neither of them. "Mikey..." Gray's tone; softer than ever. It was an attempt to reassure the other, though Mikey's contradicting thoughts proved too much for him.

A pitiful hiccup followed the tears in Mikey's eyes as they barely made their way down his cheek. Gray saw this, and his concern rose beyond its limit. The shorter looked down, trying his best to wipe away the pathetic tears before anyone could see. 

Another hiccup in Gray's movement showed, but there was nothing he could do. It was the first time the taller witnessed him like this, but he could only watch the many faces of those passing by while the male in front of him wept. "I'm sorry," said Mikey. That word was toxic to him. Mikey lifted his head slightly following a sharp inhale, "I don't know... whether to trust you or not," along with Mikey's trust issues, Gray wholeheartedly understood. "That's okay too," Gray issued.

The taller male caught Mikey's attention. "I'm not pressuring you to decide to trust me or not. There is plenty of time for you to think about it," Gray's words failed to calm Mikey, for he knew he had to come to a decision one way or another. The inconvenient silence occurred again, and as much as Gray would like to spend reassuring the other, he was on a schedule. 

"I uh... have to go pick up my brother from school," Gray said. Mikey's position stayed the same, "You know," the boy said huskily, "It... was so long... since I felt safe," he couldn't deny it, once he was under Gray's roof, the anxiety about his previous life vanished from his mind. "For eleven years... I haven't eaten," Gray's eyed churned from every word. "My skin...was so dirty. I-... no place to stay. I've just been on the run for the majority of my life... I didn't have a life." Mikey's words did a number on Gray's heart, making him shiver by the thought. 

The brunette shook his head in denial, 'Has he really spent all that time on the streets?' Gray asked himself. Mikey's words left him in a state of disbelief. "I'm-" Gray did not want to start his sentence with words of pity. "I'll only ask because I care... being out there for as long as you have would make you want to have food and shelter again... don't you want that?" Gray asked, and deep down, Mikey would give the world for such wishful thoughts. "My family and I would be happy to provide you with things you need out of generosity... but only if you want to." Mikey held his head down and quickly decided to get the help offered to him. He knew an opportunity as such would never appear again.

Gray was surprised to see the boy bend so easily, especially taking his trust issues into mind, but Mikey needed help, and they both knew that. "I'll... I'll come with you... please don't leave," Mikey said, leaving Gray to think many things. He figured that Mikey didn't want to feel vulnerable to betrayal again so all Gray could keep in mind was to make him comfortable, "I won't, you can come with me," Gray reassured the boy and began strolling in the direction of his home, making sure Mikey was following directly behind. 

The two walked in silence, the awkwardness that was once there gradually ceasing. Not a single glance befell the two, simply because of the hectic conversation a moment ago, but it didn't cause any trouble for the boys to get to where they need.

Gray kept silent until the two boys reached another school with a red entrance gate where many students stood. Beyond the minute crowd, stood a blue-haired male, one which Mikey found familiar. "Gray!" said the boy, as he and another male strode over to the two. "Hey, Sugou, did you get everything you needed?" Gray asked, to which the other nodded. It only took a quick moment for the bluenette to realize Mikey's presence. 

"Oh! You're the guy from yesterday!" His voice was loud and overbearing to Mikey, almost intimidating if he hadn't met him already. "Are you two just walking around?" Sugou asked. Gray then rubbed his arm slightly, "Yea. I found Mikey strolling around, so I thought I'd get him," it was a somewhat terrible lie, but there was no other option the two could give in the heat of the moment. "Ah, I see!" Sugou turned to Mikey, "I don't think I got to introduce myself yet properly, I'm Sugou!" the boy's enthusiasm lowered any tension in the air.

With the blue-haired boy, came a crisp white-haired male striding beside. The boy also gave Mikey a sense of familiarity, but it felt unusual for the boy. The boy alongside Sugou gazed at Mikey, eyeing him from the ground up with furrowed brows, and immediately averted his attention. "This is Shin!" the enthusiasm clashed with the boy's stoic demeanor. Gray noticed the tension Shin was giving off and decided to step in, "Come on, we have to get home," in just seconds, they all walked in a direction towards home.

Mikey, Gray, and Sugou walked together as they all chatted, though the ginger was concerned about the icy male behind him. In small moments when Mikey looked back, his gaze shifted almost immediately in which disturbed him. 

It seemed as though the conflict in the two were mutual, leading both to stay in their place. Trusting Gray was a hassle enough; the last thing Mikey wanted was to be involved in the troubles of others.  
  
"Takumi!" Sugou called out, and all that returned to him was the deafening silence. "I guess he isn't home yet," Sugou mumbled as the rest pushed past him to enter the building. "I have to go study, I have a lot on my plate at school," Gray announced, heading into his room without a second thought. It was the same for Shin, taking his stoic nature along with him. 

Mikey stood at the door, unable to move, that was, until he felt a light tug on his shirt, causing his defenses to rise. "Can I talk to you at the table?" Sugou asked in a quiet tone. Mikey hadn't the slightest clue of his answer and believed his only option was to say yes as there was nothing left for him to do.

Mikey slowly nodded and headed towards the dinner table where he once sat. Sugou, on the other hand, walked to the kitchen, retrieving a snack of his, and strolled over to the ginger. Sugou sat across the boy before him, "Is it okay to ask you some questions? I'd really like to get to know you a little better," Sugou flashed a smile as Mikey's face slumped. Mikey's mind raced; he had no idea what to say, or if he wanted to say anything. Sugou noticed this as his smile dropped slightly, "Bad time?" he inquired earnestly while withstanding his expressions. Mikey's silence spoke volumes, and Sugou knew what let this. 

The boy before Sugou didn't have the chance to speak, nor did he himself give any effort to try. Sugou slumped in his chair, "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, people say my personality does that," Sugou flashed yet another smile to which Mikey shook his head. "It's okay," were his words to the male in front. "What do you want to ask?" Mikey said huskily, hoping the questions weren't anything personal.

"I already know your name, and you almost look about the same age as us. You are seventeen, right?" Sugou's first question arose, to which Mikey shook his head, "Nineteen," Mikey muttered. "Oh then we're the same age!" Sugou sounded excited, "Really? You... look younger," "So do you!" Neither knew their charms of youth, but it was something that surprised them.

The ginger had no intention of speaking unless truly necessary, but he found himself in constant conversation. Every question Sugou asked made Mikey want to speak back, and the two found it a little more comfortable to talk to each other as the conversation went on.

"You're a nice guy," was all Sugou had to say to catch the other entirely off guard. Mikey's eyes widened, leaving him in a state of confusion that leads to him questioning why. "Gray tends to do things for people who he feels bad for, to get on their good side," The blunette explained, "So when I heard you two arguing outside, I thought someone who didn't like him came up or hated us. Talking to you like this is fun!" Although the boy spoke silently, it didn't stop him from exploiting his emotions. Sugou flashed a small smile yet again, and each time, it made Mikey feel somewhat safe.

Mikey noticed the moment he got entangled with this family, and he's had nothing but mixed emotions. For years, he's had the hatred bottled up to become his only emotion, so much that it nearly became his entire personality. "Ah- right I have homework-" Sugou complained with a sulk, but that sulk made him think of something, "Hey, Mikey, I know I asked you this yesterday, but you don't go to school, do you?" his mellow tone made the ginger to believe that he knew, though there was no reason hiding it. Mikey shook his head in response, earning another slump in both the teens' shoulders and face. 

As much as Sugou loved to chat and wanted to ask Mikey more questions, he placed his personality into consideration, allowing the other not to be intimidated. Sugou sighed as he rose and headed to his room, leaving Mikey in the stagnant living room.

'My new life...with these people,' Mikey thought. 'I will never live this down.'


End file.
